


The Weight Of Living

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [26]
Category: Escape the Fate, Falling in Reverse
Genre: POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "Anonymous: Yeah ! You are back :D Can you write an imagine where a girl has cancer and make a wish foundation ask her who she wants to meet before she pass away and she reply that she will love to meet Max Green so they make it happend ? ( I'M SO SORRY FOR MY BAD ENGLISH ) Thanks :3 Merci :3"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight Of Living

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy!

********You knew it was a stupid request the moment you asked, thinking you should have requested to go to Disney Land or something else instead, maybe those were more realistic requests than having asked to meet Max Green. You sat in your hospital bed, you back aching slightly from not having moved off of it for nearly the past three days. Picking up tour earphones you tucked each one into the respective ear and scrolled through your iPod selecting _Situations_ by Escape the Fate, the song always made you smile, from its teenage-like debauchery to the upbeat and fun music. You hummed along with Ronnie's vocals, noticing only then that your throat itched in need of water, just as you were about press the button to call a nurse to your room, one entered. Looking over at the male-nurse you smiled tiredly, plucking one of your earphones out you spoke.

"Um, excuse me?"

The nurse looked at you, he was dressed in the normally issued blue scrubs but had a flu-mask on concealing his nose and mouth, along with gloves and you internally sighed knowing that meant you were probably going to be asked to do a blood test or something.

"Could I please have some water? My throat's really dry..." You continue, your voice sounding hoarse to your own ears.

The man left and seconds later your parents entered your room, taking out your other earphone you smiled at them. You loved your mother and father, they were always so supportive of you and you always felt you have somehow failed them by being sick from the moment you were born...why couldn't you have just been like every other kid? Why couldn't you have just been born healthy? They were kind people, it was the least they deserved...you hated yourself for thinking that way but as they days counted down to the end of your life guilt always somehow seemed to settle in.

"Hey little monkey," Your father greets with a kind smile, walking over to you and kisses your forehead.

"How is our baby?" Your mother asks, hugging you tightly before kissing your temple.

"Hey mom, hey dad...I'm feeling okay, I haven't been sick since Tuesday so that's good," You reply with a soft smile, watching them as they sat down on the chairs beside your bed.

You nibbled your slightly dry lower lip, playing with your fingers and could practically taste the question that lingered on the tip of your tongue – the same one you had been asking all week.

"So...has the Make a Wish Foundation said anything yet?" You ask for what must have been the millionth time, cringing internally with both your parents sighed shaking their heads.

"I'm sorry love bug, nothing yet..." you mother replies sadly, smiling a little as something seemed to pop inter her mind. "Oh! But your father and I stopped by the music store and bought you a CD," she began pulling out an album. "This is the one with that Green guy you like, right?" she asks, handing it to you.

Taking the album you chuckle and shake your head.

"This is Black Veil Brides, mom," you say with a giggle, your parents could never get your bands straight. "Thanks though, I really appreciate it."

"Well if it makes you feel any better I think the Foundation will get back to us soon," you father began and you perked up, beaming at his words.

"Really?" You ask excitedly and you father nods. "I can't wait!"

Just as you reply the male nurse come back in with a tray of food and a plastic cup, you turn and face the nurse, thanking him and he nods before looking at your chart.

"So you name is (Y/N)?" the nurse asks, and you look over at him from the foot of your bed.

"Yeah, it's nothing special but I like it," you reply with a smile, reaching over to the tray to pick up the plastic cup of water and take a drink.

"Really? Cuz I think it's a pretty awesome name," the man says, flipping through the pages of your file. "So you like music?" he asks, gesturing the file towards your iPod and CD.

"I absolutely love it, it's amazing!" You reply excitedly, music was always one of your favorite topics.

"Do you play any instruments?" he asks, setting the clipboard down.

"Um...well before I got sick I was pretty good at drums, but I've always wanted to learn the guitar," You reply, he must have been new to the hospital because you knew practically the entire staff but have never seen him before.

"You totally look like you could be a drummer," he chuckles, folding his arms over his chest. "But I think you'd make a wicked guitarist."

"Well I don't think I'll find out anytime soon," You chuckle softly, shrugging your shoulders.

"And why not?"

"Because I'm in here, duh," you say in a playful tone, gesturing around the hospital room. "And besides, who would teach me?"

You eyed the man for a moment, you gut telling you something about him seemed off. Why hadn't you seen him before? Okay, well actually maybe you have, but the mask concealing his face was throwing you off. However, the mask didn't seem to be a problem anymore because in one swift move he pulled it off alone with his scrub cap and you felt your stomach drop – along with your mouth. Your (Y/CE) widened and you gasped, it couldn't be him, you must have been dreaming. Yeah, you were totally dreaming.

"MAX GREEN?!" You exclaimed, feeling your eyes sting with tears of joy. "B-But I thought..." you trailed off, looking over at your parents who had been secretly filming you.

"You both knew?!" You ask in disbelief, unable to conceal your smile.

"Well when you have Nancy Drew for a daughter, you have to up your acting game," you father chuckled, standing – along with your mother, both of them hugging you tightly.

"Well you got me," You sniffled through a laugh, your parents moved away from your with large smiles.

"Well we'll leave you two crazy kids to chat, call us if you need anything," your mother says and you nod, looking back over at Max who chuckled.

"And don't get out little one into any trouble young man!" You father jokingly threatened, pointing a finger at the musician who put his hands up in surrender.

"Yes sir!" Max replied, saluting your father who laughed before leaving with your mother.

Once they were gone, he spoke.

"Man, well now my idea for us to go rob a bank is out of the question," the guitarist says jokingly, pouting like a child before smiling happily at you. "It's really nice to meet you, (Y/N), I've heard so much about you from your parents."

"I-I...fuck I don't know what to say right now, I just...I'm drawing a blank here man!" You chuckle, playing nervously with your fingers.

Max chuckles and walks over to you, sitting on the chair your mother previously occupied.

"I thought you weren't going to come," you say in disbelief, your once lifelong dream now becoming a reality.

"Why wouldn't I, I mean I'm always down to meet a fan, especially one who's a rocking drummer!" you chuckle at his words.

"And how would you know that?"

"Well like I said, you parent and I talked a lot," Max replies with a smile, "But," he began, "as for guitars...I managed to arrange something, you up for some fun?" he asks and you immediately nod.

"Awesome, then let's get to it!"

(Two hours later)

"Oh come on, no way!" Max exclaims while the simulated game crowd boos him. "I kick Ronnie's ass all the time in Guitar Hero!"

"Oh Max, you should have never underestimated me!" You laugh, winning yet another game against him.

"Well I _totally_ kicked you butt in _Barracuda!"_ He chuckles, setting down the game device.

"Only because you cheated and tickled me!" You counter, giggling and setting yours down as well.

"Well that may be true...but I still won!"

The two of you laugh, and for the first time in a long time you genuinely laughed and smiled, none of this was forced whatsoever, and you felt grateful because you hadn't been this happy in a long time. You felt slightly dizzy, the adrenaline of the game finally getting to you and Max seemed to notice immediately rushing up to help support you stand.

"Hey (Y/N) are you okay? Should I call someone?" he asks, worry lacing his words but you slowly shake your head trying to maintain your smile.

"N-No, I'm okay...really, I just need to sit down for a little bit..."

Max nods and helps you over to a chair, sitting you down and rubs your back.

"You sure you don't need anything? Water or something?"

"No, I'm alright thank you," you reply, smiling up at him and he smiles back at you in relief.

"Alright then, we can begin phase two of our awesome day!" he exclaims, and you raise a non-existent brow – you did miss your hair, but that was something you had gotten over long ago. "Yup, I'll be right back," he says before rushing out of the room.

"Phase two?" You say to yourself with a soft chuckle, clueless as to how he could make your day any better.

Minutes later Max returns with two guitars in hand.

"You said you needed a teacher right, well now you have one," the long-haired musician says with a smile, walking over and handing you one of the guitars.

Pulling up a chair across from you Max sets the guitar down across his lap and grips the neck, which you have already done.

"Ready to learn?" He asks and you nod excitedly, with that the two of you began.

"Yup!"

(Four hours later)

Max was nothing but kind and patient with you, the two of you talked and laughed while he taught you. You had learned to play three songs you never thought you could by the end of it, least to say, he made the best day of your life even better. The two of you were now sitting on your hospital bed watching Insidious 2 and laughed at the cliché jump scares – _after_ jumping in surprise yourselves.

"So, (Y/N), can I ask you a question?" Max begins, and you look over at him.

"Yeah, of course," You reply.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked, looking over at you.

"It would definitely have to be (Y/FC)," you reply, curious as to why he asked.

"Why?"

"No reason, just curious I guess," He replies before digging into his pocket, pulling out his phone and hands it to you. "Listen here, you crazy-good guitarist," Max begins in a mock-serious tone. "Think you can program your information into my contacts? I'd love to stay in touch."

You stare at him with wide-eyed disbelief, he wanted to stay in touch?

"But why? You don't have to..." you reply, hesitantly taking his phone from him.

"Who says I 'have to', I want to silly, you're fun to talk to and I want to stay up to date with everything," he replies, wrapping an arm around your neck and pulls you into a hug. "We're friends now (Y/N), and I like talking to my friends," he finishes and you hug him back as tightly as you could manage.

Since you were admitted to the hospital you slowly began to lose your friends over time, you guessed it was because of the depressing atmosphere that they didn't was to be around it if they didn't have to, and over the years you had gotten used to being alone, music becoming your only true friend. However, with Max saying he was your friend, and that he actually wanted to stay in touch you couldn't help but cry, you felt embarrassed but that didn't stop you. You finally had a friend again and you were more than grateful. Max rubbed your back in a soothing manner, remaining silent until you calmed down and said muffled against his side.

"M-Max?"

"Yes (Y/N)?" he replies and you look up at him, wiping your eyes.

"P-Promise you'll never forget me?" You request, you knew you'd never forget this day for as long as you lived but you hoped maybe he wouldn't either.

"If course I won't ever forget you, I promise you that," he replies in a kind tone, waiting for a moment before he began to tickle you making you laugh and squirm.

"There's that smile!" Max exclaims happily.

Months had passed from that day, and true to his word Max remained in contact practically texting, calling, or even going so far as to video call you every other day. You finally didn't feel alone anymore and it was all thanks to Max Green, for an entire five months the two of you talked and he even visited you four more times in that time span. However, all good things had to come to an end...and your end had finally come. There was no more pain, no more needles, and no more hospitals. Lying in your casket, paler than you had ever been before when they lowered you into the ground. You mother and father cried, of course they would, but so did Max, it was unexpected and he never got to say a goodbye like your parents did. However, he promised he'd never forget you and he never broke a promise he made to you and that's why he now had a (Y/FC) colored tattoo of a music note on his upper arm, he promised to remember you and he always would.


End file.
